As the complexity of software applications increases, proper handling of runtime errors or software problems becomes more and more challenging. Exemplary error handling approaches such as forwarding a pre-defined error message, presenting an error code, and/or sending a code dump associated with a crash of a running software application, etc., are neither informative nor user friendly for most software application users. Additionally, as runtime errors may occur either in a local client or a remote server in software application such as web-based applications or Rich Internet Applications, uninformative or unfriendly error messages may further intimidate a user. Even after a software runtime error is reported for a support request, a user may still be required to constantly checking the status of the request, such as logging onto a customer support system from time to time, which is usually time consuming and cannot provide a timely response.
Furthermore, to offer service support, most software applications require users to make an effort to record or report encountered runtime errors. However, many users are either unable or not willing to identify necessary information surrounding encountered software problems, especially for runtime errors. Often times, such identification is not even possible as a software application may not provide a proper mechanism for a user to gather related field data. Worse yet, user driven interactions between a client and a server may still be allowed even after a runtime error occurs which may leave user data in an unpredictable state or make a system vulnerable in security. As a result, the cost of customer support services may increase significantly.
Besides, repeated runtime errors due to similar sources of software bugs may contribute to major waste in human effort to analyze observed software problems and provide corresponding solutions. It is not, however, uncommon that a large number of support efforts are directed to a small number of software problems. Consequently, the efficiency of customer support effort may be greatly compromised.